powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoyalGuard-Elite
Apologies Apologies for interrupting your conversation with Death. If you wish you can continue the discussion in Discord. My actions in regards to deleting the thread I merely to keep her and Imouto's feud from infecting the main site. I'm the one in charge of the situation, so I want to keep it behind closed doors as much as possible. I'm not suppressing anyone or throwing my power around, just making sure no one else gets dragged in and no one else gets hurt, that's all. Sorry if my action rubbed you the wrong way. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 10:31, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, that's exactly what I thought you were doing...laughing at me. Look, these people gravely underestimated the danger and potential consequences of deciding to fight with me and purposely isolating me for the worst treatment on Imoutos server without provocation. Now that I have showed them that I can bite even harder than they can, they are trying with all their might to get 1 up on me, and it keeps failing, because they are using fake and anti-social methods to do so, such as manipulation, fake or 1 sided evidence and power abuse. They both rage-quitted my server because Imouto wasnt in charge of it, and for some reason, she felt "entitled" to it, banning me instantly on her server when asked why she hates me and my server so much. Its obvious, power lust. She HAS to be in charge, because she hasn't got the social skills to talk her way out of problems that she, herself causes most of the time. Thats why people are attracted to me, my personality. The other two enemies I have, they possess DIABOLICAL personalities, and try to use work and activity as a weapon against me because of my timezone putting me at a disadvantage. With a hobby like this, NOBODY ON EARTH, gives a shit how active or how much work you do. The fact is, people like me for who I am, not how much work I do here, and the other two hateful admins cant stand me for my loving, caring nature. Death horseman94 (talk) 21:26, July 12, 2019 (UTC) He does fit the conditions of Meta Learning The reason why i added Arel to Meta-Learning is because the entire point of the story is that he is learning skills when everything in the story and backstory says what he is doing is impossible. In fact, he fulfills all the conditions listed in the capabilities- 1. He has to understand the mechanics of the power/skill. 2. He doesn't simply copy or replicate it, in that he actually has to learn how it works before he can do anything. 3. He can take what he learns and improve on it, and he isn't stuck at the level of whomever he copied from. 4. Users of this are able to grasp things for themselves and continue to evolve on what they have learned. Arel has completed all the necessary sets to be a user of Meta-Learning. He isn't just a user of accelerated development. If he was, then the story would have no plot and he wouldn't be able to actually do anything and he would be weak forever. In fact, he shouldn't even be able to learn skills at all (because he is jobless) and yet he manages to do so with his own strength and reflexes (and some of which are actually impossible for him to learn, like his Mothers Sword Dance technique) Its like Assassin from Fate/Stay Night performing Tsubame Gaeshi (which is confirmed to be an application of the second true magic), who acquired it just by swinging his sword a lot until reality basically gave up and let him do the impossible. which is as impossible as it sounds in real life as it is in-story. Arel fits all the necessary qualifications for Meta-Learning. And he seems to do so which each new chapter.SageM (talk) 17:19, July 17, 2019 (UTC)SageM In fact if you compare the capabilities of Accelerated Development and Meta Learning, you will see that Arel really does belong on Meta Learning instead. Also he can't be a user of AD because of this simple fact that the capabilities literally define as him requiring a class first in order to do what he does. As it says it works on the genetic level (which isn't the case for Arel due to not having a class, and skills are literally part of the users body and mind as explained by the kids in the first chapter.). So you can see that he does belong on the page after all.SageM (talk) 17:36, July 17, 2019 (UTC)SageM Look below in the comments that I leave you and you will know.~~User talk:Arquetion Sage himself said it on your discussion page, although he will not touch the page at the moment.~~User talk:Arquetion I did not want to bother anyone anyway, I was just doing my job.~~User talk:Arquetion I will follow your advice anyway~~User talk:Arquetion I wasn't fully going by the backstory of the verse, I was also going by the dynamics of Arel's training methods. Yes his mother is the greatest swordsmaster in the world, and yes he learned a lot from her. But that only covers so much that he can learn from. The afterimage technique he uses is a good example of doing something that he shouldn't be able too due to not having the class ability. The skills that are given by the goddess work along the lines of Instilled Knowledge and Ability Imprinting. But what Arel is doing goes against that. While it is true that so far his learning seems to be limited to swords skills, he has in fact learned 3 skills unrelated to sword skills that he shouldn't be able to do (ie Shukuchi, Afterimage and Sword Dance), And training his strength and reflexes can only account for so much. Besides shukuchi is not something he should be able to learn without the skill being imprinted on him (due to the nature of how Shukuchi actually works and how its explained, he shouldn't be capable of doing it through just training). Yes at the moment he might not seem like he fits, but do you honestly believe its going to stay that way for long? One thing to note is that he does have to understand the mechanics behind a technique in order to learn it, so its not simple mastery like instant learning. As he has to see how his Mother performs the technique in order to even have a chance at understanding it. So even if he doesn't fulfill the other conditions of Meta Learning (at the moment). He at least fulfills the first part. I know that goddess's power is not the end all be all of the verse (and I wasn't implying that) and that somethings can be learned through hard work. But some of it should be impossible without a class. if were going by your opinion, Arel should only be able to go far before his training hits a wall and he can't progress any further. But if he manages to surpass that wall, then he definitely belongs under Meta Learning. Besides there is a chance he also learned from his father as well, so we might just see him do something that really shouldn't be possible without having a class first. After all, do you really think he only just learned from his Mother on how to fight? His mother did report his dad about him doing something she believed was impossible. So you may be surprised what Arel is actually capable of doing in the next guild challenge.... For now will see how the rest of the story develops before making any further changes. But I do believe he is going to end up on Meta Learning regardless.SageM (talk) 00:02, July 18, 2019 (UTC)SageM He is a user. Hajime Hinata is a definite user of Meta Learning- "He obtained the talents of every single student to ever attend Hope's Peak Academy and every notable skills known to humanity that has been researched on, turning extraordinarily gifted in every parameter related to comment along with becoming the world's greatest affluent progeny, analyst, animator, art, archer, baseball star, blacksmith, biker gang leader, bodyguard, botanist, boxer, breeder, clairvoyant, confectioner, cook, detective, drama, discus thrower, falconer, fanfic creator, farmer, fashionista, gambler, gamer, gourmet, gymnast, hitman, homeroom, housekeeper, imposter, judo master, karate master, lucky student, martial artist, make-up artist, manager, mechanic, moral compass, marksman, murderous fiend/serial killer, musician, nailist, neurologist, nurse, pharmacist, photographer, physicist, idol, P.E, prince, programmer, pyrotechnician, rock climber, shougi player, secretary, secret agent, social studies, soldier, street fighter, street performer, student council president/vice president/secretary, surgeon, swimming pro, swordsman, team manager, therapist, traditional dancer, weather forecaster, wrestler, writing prodigy, yakuza, yo-yoer and other unmentioned talents that have been researched several hundred years before the events of the first Danganronpa series even started." So yes, he belongs on the page.SageM (talk) 01:28, November 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM Would these count as users of Meta Learning? Would the users of Omni-Intuition also count as users of Meta-Learning? Since both powers do require a form of learning and understanding to fully master.SageM (talk) 02:02, November 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM Are you sure about that? Are you really sure about that? Since its the entire point of the series that Kintaro's goal is that he has learned and mastered essentially everything he comes across, even doing it better then people who specialize in it and have been doing it all their lives. In fact he started off the series by mastering the entire curriculum of Tokyo University (meaning every single subject, class, topic, and profession that you can ever learn there) and then dropping out because there wasn't anything more they could teach him. In fact the author has gone on record to say that Kintaro will essentially save the planet itself. All those subjects that Hajime Hinata had imbued into him? Yeah, he learned all those before leaving Todai/Tokyo University. In fact there hasn't been a single subject that he can't learn and than master (and most of time he does it overnight). That's why the series is called Golden Boy. Because Kintaro is a literal ace in all things and subjects, no matter how minor or grand.SageM (talk) 00:47, November 15, 2019 (UTC)SageM Ok fair enough. But you still need to consider the save the planet aspect that the author has referenced, as that would require learning far more then just a college curriculum or a few random skills. Well if I do find someone that belongs, I will double check to see if fits your standards.SageM (talk) 01:04, November 15, 2019 (UTC)SageM Do you think this would be a good also called? Hi again. Would the Freelancer class from Final Fantasy 5 be a good Also Called for Meta-Learning? Since they capable of learning any skill, power, talent, or proficiency acquired from all the other classes/jobs. Though they have to earn it by learning it through experience or (in case of the blue mage, beastmaster, mime, and calculator jobs) learn it from being affected by it or capturing it first. I'm not asking to add them as a user. I am asking if they would be an Also Called for it. They can learn virtually anything, even things that can't normally be learned. While there aren't any definite users, the basic principle of truly learning and earning anything by experience is the same. I am not adding the Freelancers as users (since they fit only by the principle and not in actuality), just as an Also Called. What do you think?SageM (talk) 03:22, November 15, 2019 (UTC)SageM Power Question Greetings. Hope you are well. This is my first time writing to you I think. You have been on the site for a long time and I feel you might have some insight with regards to certain powers. I wanted to ask your opinion on a certain power, though right now I don't have the question properly laid out for presentation. When I have thought it out properly, may I ask your opinion on it. I apologize if this is strange and out of the blue. It's just something that has been on my mind for a while. Thank you for your time. Kusarigama (talk) 01:00, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Thanks a lot. I appreciate it. Kusarigama (talk) 11:49, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Instead of being her talking piece just look at the images and read what the three users said especially since the anonymous user said something that only she would know. Imouto 03:17, December 10, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Also I removed your comment because it was a clear troll and added nothing to the discussion. Imouto 03:19, December 10, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Send a copy of all your messages to Alissa and TimeShade. If they go missing... well, I dont think Imouto would dare remove them in that case. She deleted your messages, I checked the Logs. Death horseman94 (talk) 03:45, December 10, 2019 (UTC) A question about Meta Miracle Manipulation Hello there. I’m pretty new to this site, and I see that you appear to be knowledgeable on ‘Meta Miracle Manipulation.’ I was wondering if you could answer a question I have about the power: Could Meta Miracle Manipulation be used against Absolute Wish? PrimeDarkStar (talk) 23:41, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Hey, hows it going? :) Im back! Death horseman94 (talk) 04:17, December 24, 2019 (UTC) My Question Greetings, again. Hope you are well at this time of year. Now that I have finally been able to compose my thoughts, I wanted your opinion on one of the powers. With regards to the power Absolute Fusion, opposite to Separation, I have been trying to find users. Various contributors have claimed that there are none because of the possibility of some higher power being able to reverse the technique. With that in mind, one could say there are no users for Separation, since, for example, if God separated light and darkness, Heaven and Earth, potentially he could put them back together. But, I digress. I believe, Brahma from Hinduism could be an AF user as when one achieves moksha, one becomes eternally united with him, no longer a singular entity, but part of the whole. That is the closest one I could think of as a truly legitimate user. A different version I thought of was the use of the Whispering Spell in Star vs. the Forces of Evil in the Magic Dimension. It eventually led to the union between Earth and Mewni, and as far as I know, since the most powerful magic users wound up being destroyed, there are no more individuals capable of separating them. Not to mention that the series came to an end, so there's that. But that's just an opinionated stretch. So, what do you think of Brahma as a user? Wanted to get a second opinion before possibly adding him. Thanks for your time. Kusarigama (talk) 04:08, December 30, 2019 (UTC) I shall think about that and see if there is another way to see/interpret it. Thanks a lot for the input. Most appeciated. Kusarigama (talk) 12:59, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Thanks for bringing my talk page to my attention! I still had it protected from when I took my break. you should be able to message me again now I unprotected it! Death horseman94 (talk) 21:44, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Awesome! And thank you! Thanks for all your support during the troubles too, I honestly appreciate it! And being welcomed back with open arms, with several new friends just feels so awesome! PM me here, or our chat if you need me, or even just wanna chat! :) Death horseman94 (talk) 01:14, January 6, 2020 (UTC) I'm sure you created this page, for a discussion you had~~User talk:Arquetion It would be more logical to merge the pages of absolute death.~~User talk:Arquetion No problem as I said before! And I don't mind the abilities/powers so long you got some users and can make it different from others :p! As for Nekron, I'll talk to him and dig down on what exactly happened from both sides and perspectives! ^^ Omuni (talk) 23:30, January 16, 2020 (UTC) Permission to add "Any Power Being Learned" to the application of Meta Learning? (ThePirateKing777 (talk) 07:16, January 23, 2020 (UTC)) ---- Ahahahahaha, man said I went corporate https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/ryuu-zone/images/e/e3/Lol.gif I've had my share of influence in this place long before I became a mod https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/deviantserpent/images/9/99/Shrug.gif What I'm saying is, the other mods have their eye on you init (and I'm just a content mod not an admin); I'm not trying to be losing some of the good people here in this place, you get what I'm saying? But yeah, those three Absolute Death pages definitely need merging. As soon as I get the a-okay, I'll get on merging them together. https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/gangstamanga/images/b/ba/Ok.gif And flipping hell, hit me up on Discord, talk pages too clunky lmao (Demotivator#4855) 21:08, February 5, 2020 (UTC)